


Heart Sounds

by HeavyHeartstrings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Axel helps Roxas study for an upcoming test.





	Heart Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> This story is like level 1000 smut. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Axel’s eyes scan over Roxas, observing the blond flip through his flash cards. Roxas flies through most of them, not even having to turn them over to double check that he knows the answer. But there are some that cause him to pause, maybe even bite his lip if he’s really stuck, not the slightest clue as to what the answer is. Axel smiles tenderly at the blond, knowing full well that Roxas’ attention is far from focusing on him.

Even though he promised the redhead he would stop studying twenty minutes ago and come to bed.

Axel doesn’t say anything because he knows all too well how important academics are to the blond. Roxas is a dedicated student; he’s always on top of his notes and textbook readings, which is much more than Axel can say. He’s more of a, “pay attention in class and scan over the textbook the night before” kind of guy. And so far, it seemed to work well enough for him. He gets above average grades and is good at taking tests, which occur frequently due to his major.

Both him and Roxas are first year nursing students at Hollow Bastian University. The two met each other at a homecoming party, and the minute Axel laid eyes on Roxas he was smitten. In retrospect, it was pretty embarrassing, especially when Demyx went up to the shorter blond later in the night to tell him Axel thought he was cute. The redhead could have clocked his friend in the head, but all was immediately forgiven when Roxas approached him twenty minutes later and admitted he recognized Axel from their lectures, mainly due to his hair. The green-eyed teen shrugged, grinning and reaching to fiddle with his red mane of spikes nervously. The blond smiled up at him, saying he liked it.

He then immediately followed that up by saying he’d like it even more if it was natural. Axel almost fainted right then and there.

After a night of drinking and partying together, the two walked back to residence in the early hours of the morning. Axel learned that they both lived in the same building, but different floors. When he found out that Roxas lived on the thirteenth floor, he gave him a puzzled look.

“I didn’t think buildings had thirteenth floors. You know, bad luck and stuff.”

The blond tilted his head, pointing at the button on the elevator with a ‘13’ engraved on it. “Not in this one. And I’ll have you know, thirteen is my _lucky_ number.” He explained.

Axel grinned at him. “Is that so? I don’t believe it.”

“It’s true!” Roxas teased. He began holding up a finger for every point. “I was born thirteen days late, I won $1300 playing at a slot machine once, and when I was thirteen I ate thirteen donuts in one sitting!”

“How is that last one lucky?” The redhead asked, glancing at the elevator and noticing they were close to his floor.

Roxas smiled brightly at him. “It wasn’t. I just thought it was pretty cool.” He said.

When Axel laughed and stepped out onto the eighth floor, telling him it was definitely cool, he knew it was a done deal. He was struck with Cupid’s arrow.

“Axel!” Roxas called to him quickly before the doors closed.

The redhead turned his head back towards the elevator to see the shorter teen smiling at him with such a warmth and familiarity in his eyes it made Axel’s heart feel like a missing part of it had just been filled.

“Your hair reminds me of sunsets.” He said simply, and then the door closed and the elevator continued upward. It left Axel in a stunned state, standing in front of the elevator and staring at the closed door like Roxas was still there. He wasn’t even sure why it hit him so hard as it did, but it made his eyes water slightly. Eventually, he stumbled down his hallway, pushing his index finger to the skin below his eye tenderly and feeling fuzzy memories of sitting on the ledge of a tall building.

Since that night, the two had nearly been inseparable. They went to class together, sat next to each other in lectures and studied with each other (even though it was mainly Roxas studying). After two weeks of dancing around one another with teasing and flirting, Axel cracked one afternoon while they were studying the digestive system. Roxas had just finished explaining the purpose of microvilli in the small intestine when Axel cupped his face and kissed him.

They stared at each other in shock for a moment afterward. Axel was stunned that he did something so forward, Roxas was stunned that the redhead chose to kiss him now of all times.

The blond had broken the silence first. “There’s something so romantic about nutrient absorption in the gut, huh?” He teased, smirking at Axel.

The green-eyed teen laughed, shaking his head and kissing the blond again.

After that, Axel and Roxas officially began dating. It had been six months since then, and the redhead was still crushing on him like a lovesick girl. But he accepted it at this point. There was no sense in trying to deny how he felt.

A low grumble from Roxas catches Axel’s attention, his mind coming to the present. He blinks, seeing the blond rest his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands.

“What’s up Rox?” Axel asks, sitting up from the bed.

The blond smiles tiredly at his boyfriend. “I feel like no matter how many times I go through these I’m still forgetting things.” He replies.

Axel nods. Their current unit is the cardiovascular system. Aside from anatomy, they are expected to know electrocardiography, pathology in the system and other miscellaneous information. It’s a lot of content to cram into a three-week period.

He thinks Roxas is just being paranoid though. The blond is constantly undermining himself and second guessing his knowledge.

“Maybe it’s time to take a break?” The redhead suggests.

Roxas gives him a sheepish smile. “You know I want to Axel. I just need to make sure I understand everything…” He trails off, glancing at the stack of flashcards on his desk.

Axel has to think quick, otherwise he will definitely be ignored for the rest of the night.

“What if I quiz you while also helping you…relax?” He asks, unable to hide the slight purr in his voice at the end.

The side of the blond’s mouth quirks up in a knowing smirk. He leans back in his chair, turning to face Axel.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What are you thinking?” Roxas asks, folding his hands in his lap and staring at him playfully.

 Axel swallows thickly. “Well… every time you get an answer right, I’ll give you a kiss.”

The blond’s expression doesn’t change. “And if I get it wrong?”

“You have to take off an article of clothing.” The green-eyed teen states.

Roxas snickers for a moment. “Very subtle of you.”

Axel shrugs, rolling his eyes and grinning.

The blond grabs the flash cards and stands up, walking over to his bed and sitting next to Axel. He looks up at the redhead, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“What happens if I end up naked?” He asks huskily.

Axel swears mentally, already feeling his heartbeat pick up at the blond’s tone.

“You have to stop studying for the night.” The redhead murmurs, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Roxas nods, humming in agreement and giving him the flash cards. He shifts himself further on the bed, crossing his legs. Axel lays along the bed lengthwise, shuffling the cards and then holding the first one up.

“Contraction of the heart.” The redhead says.

“Systole.” Roxas responds immediately, tapping his finger nervously against his leg.

“Correct.” Axel says, sitting up to peck the blond on the lips. Roxas smiles at him brightly, making the redhead’s heart warm.

He glances down at the next card. “Mitral Valve Prolapse.”

“When a mitral valve’s flaps extend back into the left atrium, causing leaking of the valve.” The blond answers.

Axel nods, kissing Roxas again quickly.

“What are the SL valves?” The redhead reads from the card.

Roxas bites his lip, pausing. “Pulmonary semilunar valve and… aortic semilunar valve?” He guesses at the end.

Axel looks up at him seriously. “Final answer?”

The blond blinks. “Uh, no!” He cries. He shakes his head immediately after. “I mean… actually yea it is.” He scrambles out.

Axel laughs. “I’m just messing with ya. You were right.”

Roxas responds with a flick to his leg. “I don’t think I want your kiss this round.” He teases.

Axel frowns. “Your loss.”

“Is it though?” Roxas asks, smirking.

“You better watch it wise guy.” The redhead taunts. Roxas rolls his eyes, asking him to continue. They go through about twenty more questions, Roxas answering them all correctly.

“I really don’t know why you’re so worried.” Axel muses, picking up the next card. Roxas hums, closing his eyes in concentration.

His eyes flicker up to the blond’s. “Atrial ablation.”

“Intentional destruction of heart muscle to treat dysrhythmia.” Roxas responds without doubt.

The redhead’s eyes widen. “Uh-oh. That’s not what the flash card says.” He teases.

“What? No way, let me see that!” Roxas exclaims, grabbing the card.

“Intentional destruction of heart muscle to treat atrial fibrillation and flutter… those are _types_ of dysrhythmia!” The blond cries.

Axel wags his finger. “Dysrhythmia also includes things like PVCs and Tachycardia. Do you use atrial ablation to treat those as well?”

Roxas narrows his eyes. “No.” He grumbles, crossing his arms.

The redhead grins. “Then I do believe this means you have to remove a piece of clothing.”

The spiky-haired blond rolls his eyes, removing his hoodie and tossing it across the room in the laundry hamper.

“Come on, that’s the best you got?” Axel purrs, wishing the blond would have teased him a little.

“The show hasn’t even begun Axel.” Roxas replies slyly, causing a shiver to run down the redhead’s spine.

“Fair play.” He murmurs, looking down at the cards otherwise he’d be leaning across the bed and kissing the blond senseless.

“Name the four structures in the heart that make up the conduction system.” Axel states, flipping the card over to read the answers.

Roxas takes a breath. “Sinoatrial node, atrioventricular node, AV bundle and…Purkinje fibers.” He lists.

The redhead whistles. “Damn. I would not have gotten that right.” He says.

The spiky-haired blond laughs. “That’s kind of important to know.”

Axel waves dismissively, saying he’ll be fine. He holds up another card. “What does nitroglycerin do?”

“It’s a therapeutic drug that… constricts blood vessels?” The blond says, unsure of himself.

“Oooh, sorry Rox that’s incorrect. It dilates blood vessels to increase the flow of oxygenated blood to the myocardium.” Axel explains, setting the card down.

Roxas purses his lips, nodding and thinking. He turns his attention to Axel after a moment. “Does it feel hotter in here or is it just me?” He asks.

The redhead shakes his head. “I think it’s just you. I feel fine.”

“Hmm, I guess I’ll have to shed a layer then.” Roxas says casually, grabbing the hem of his shirt and slowly lifting it to expose his stomach. Axel stares (very obviously), catching onto the blond’s game and clenching his jaw as his eyes take in his boyfriend’s abdomen, the muscles tight and flexing. The fabric moves up Roxas’ body much too slowly for the redhead’s liking. Part of him wants to reach out and rip the damn thing off himself, but he restrains himself, continuing to stare hungrily at Roxas. By the time the shirt is over his head and tossed across the room, Axel feels like his face is hot. Really hot.

“That…was a show.” Axel says lowly.

Roxas rests a hand on the redhead’s upper thigh. “It’s what you wanted, right?” He responds, winking at him. Axel nods, his face still warm.

He clears his throat, asking his boyfriend more questions. They go through almost the entire remaining cards, resulting in many quick kisses being shared. Axel tries to deepen one kiss into something more, and Roxas entertains him for a minute or so before pulling away and smirking at him, telling him to ask the next question. Axel clenches his jaw tightly, sitting up and reaching for the pile. Roxas gets the next question wrong, and reaches toward his ankles. Axel grumbles, watching the blond remove his socks, claiming that shouldn’t count. Roxas sticks his tongue out at him in response.

“I think I like my odds for the rest of this.” The blond muses, glancing at the remaining three flash cards and laying down on the bed.

Axel gives him a challenging look, shifting to lay next to him.

“Well,” the redhead begins. “These last few questions will be a bit more difficult to answer.”

“Oh yea?” Roxas asks, quirking an eyebrow. “How so?”

Axel grins, resting his hand on the blond’s cheek. “You’ll be distracted.” He says, before leaning down and kissing the blond hungrily. Roxas gasps into the feeling, closing his eyes when Axel tilts his head to the side to push deeper. The redhead moans softly when Roxas parts his lips quickly, accepting the invitation and meeting the blond’s tongue halfway. Axel inhales deeply into the feeling, desire spreading through his body.

Roxas pulls himself closer to Axel, resting a hand on his chest as he kisses his boyfriend feverishly. Axel’s heart is beating rapidly, his body getting worked up already. His mind has to bring him back to reality, making him break away for a second to read a flash card.

“What happens at the QRS wave?” Axel reads quickly, leaning back down again to capture the blond’s lips.

“Hey! Mmf-“Roxas tries, laughing as Axel continues to kiss him. He plays along, kissing the redhead back. Their rhythm slows down into something more passionate and sensual, Axel shifting the blond onto his back and trailing his hand across his collar bone. He feels Roxas shudder lightly and grins, leaning over him to place kisses along the teen’s jaw.

“Roxas, you haven’t answered yet. Do you know the answer?” Axel asks before kissing his neck. He receives a gasp from the blond, encouraging him to continue.

“I…was a little _distracted_ , sorry.” He says, moaning lowly when Axel begins nipping and sucking on his neck. “Mmm, it’s the spread of the excitation wave over the- ah!” he gasps when Axel sucks on a sensitive place on his neck. “Ventricles as they contract.” He finishes breathlessly.

Axel pauses, raising himself to read the card in his hand.

“Correct.” He mumbles dejectedly. He turns to Roxas, seeing the blond grinning up at him with rosy cheeks. The redhead’s eyes light up again, and he leans down to peck his boyfriend on the lips.

“You are just too good.” Axel murmurs lowly above him.

Roxas sneaks his hand up the redhead’s shirt, stroking his abdomen. “Two more left.” He whispers, glancing at Axel’s lips. The redhead closes his eyes to steady himself, growling lowly and picking up another card. He smirks slightly after reading the card, and then glances down at Roxas.

“What’s the difference between the afferent lymph vessel and the efferent lymph vessel?” He coos, his smirk growing when Roxas glares at him half-heartedly.

The blond groans, bringing a hand to his face. “You know I always get this one wrong.” He mumbles.

“Yes, you really can’t seem to memorize this one.” Axel purrs, trailing his hand up Roxas’ chest. He sees the slight smile come to the blond’s face.

“Mmm… The efferent lymph vessels are where lymph enters the node to be detoxified, and the afferent vessel is where it leaves the node to the heart.” Roxas says explains.

The second he finishes, Axel’s smirk is near feral and he shakes his head at the blond, flipping the card around to show him the correct answer.

“I always mix them up! If there’s a question about that I’m screwed.” Roxas cries out, narrowing his eyes in frustration.

Axel rolls his eyes. “Rox, you’ve gotten four questions wrong out of near a hundred. Don’t sweat the small stuff.”

The blue-eyed blond huffs, crossing his arms. “It’s just annoying. I can’t ever remember.”

The redhead strokes his thumb over the blond’s collar bone again, then leans his head down to his neck to kiss his sensitive spot. Roxas gasps, his expression softening. Axel trails light kisses along his soft skin then raises his head up, staring into the blond’s cerulean eyes. His eyes are Axel’s favourite thing about Roxas. They’re so beautifully bright, and Axel doesn’t think he could ever get tired of staring at them.

“The _Efferent_ vessel is where the lymph _exits_ the node.” He murmurs quietly to Roxas.

The blond’s eyes widen slowly and then he begins to laugh. “I cannot believe I didn’t think of that.” He says, shaking his head and blushing.

Axel smiles down at him lovingly, and then Roxas grabs his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. Axel pulls away, wagging a finger at him.

“What’s going on here? You didn’t get that question right.” He teases, pretending to give the blond a serious expression.

Roxas rolls his eyes, grinning. “I know. I wanted to kiss you as a thank-you for teaching me a way to remember the answer next time.”

The redhead sits back, leering at Roxas. “Watch, it won’t even be on our quiz and you’ll have stressed for nothing.”

“Don’t say that!” The blond cries, tossing a pillow at Axel. “You’ll jinx it.”

Axel holds his arms up to block the pillow, laughing lightly. “Alright, alright. I take it back.”

Roxas grins, sitting up to remove his pants. Axel bites his lip when they’re off and the blond is left in nothing more than a pair of black briefs. Instead of throwing the pants into the laundry like he did with the other clothes though, the blond stands up and walks _slowly_ across his room, giving Axel lots of time to stare at his backside. The redhead nearly groans in frustration, feeling very turned on and they had barely done anything outside of kissing yet.

Roxas walks towards him, a knowing smirk on his handsome face. Axel narrows his eyes at him playfully as the blond stops in front of the bed and crosses his arms. The redhead sits up in front of him, picking up the last flash card.

“Well Roxas, you’ve made it to the end here. With one piece of clothing left might I add.” Axel says, his eyes flickering below the blond’s waist. Roxas clears his throat when the redhead’s eyes don’t move back up after a few seconds. He jumps slightly, staring up at Roxas and grinning sheepishly.

“You’d think I have magical genitals.” The blond says, cocking his head to the side.

Axel grins cheekily, standing up and snaking an arm around Roxas. “Oh believe me, you _do_ have magical genitals.”

The blond chuckles, shaking his head. “Shut up and read the question.” He says, his eyes glinting at Axel. The redhead grumbles, letting go of Roxas and watching him walk to lay along the bed again. Axel sits on the edge of the bed, holding the card close to him.

He clears his throat loudly, seeing the blond roll his eyes in his peripheral. “With the exception of the capillaries, blood vessels are composed of what three layers of tissue?”

Roxas counts them individually on his fingers. “Tunica intima, tunica media and tunica externa.”

As soon as Axel hears the sureness in his response, he knows the blond is correct, but he reads the card over anyway to check.

“That was an easy one…” Axel mutters, tossing the card into the pile of others and pouting slightly. Roxas sits up, staring at the redhead.

“You know,” the blond starts in a certain tone of voice that catches Axel’s attention. “We never stated what would happen if I made it to the end with clothes still on.” He says lowly, his hand resting on the inside of Axel’s thigh. The green-eyed teen catches his bottom lip in his teeth, trying to supress a grin from coming to his face.

“You’re right…” Axel says, tapping a finger against his mouth. “So, what is it that the winner wants?”

A spark of desire flickers over the blond’s expression, and it’s enough to tell Axel what he wants even before the words come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“For you to get naked.” Roxas purrs, his eyes glancing at his lips.

The redhead can’t hide his smirk anymore, leaning forward to close the gap between them and kiss Roxas eagerly. He pulls away seconds later, backing up to shed his shirt quickly. The blond’s eyes observe him intently, a sense of lust glazing over them. Axel shifts his pants off next, and grins when Roxas sits up and rests his hands just above the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Can I?” The blond asks quietly, offering a small smile.

Axel glances at his lips again, growling lowly and kissing him hotly. Roxas moans, kissing the redhead back with equal desire. Eventually Axel pulls away, nodding at the blond and moving to lay on his back. Roxas crawls between his legs, pushing his knees apart and staring down towards Axel’s groin. Roxas licks his lips as he stares at Axel’s crotch, trailing his index finger along the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Roxas rubs his thumb along Axel’s lower abdomen, brushing the digit underneath the waistband slightly. The blond nestles himself between Axel’s legs and leans his head against the taller man’s inner thigh. His hair tickles Axel’s skin.

Slowly, one of the blond’s hands begins to trail down the front of Axel’s underwear. The redhead’s heartbeat picks up when Roxas’ brushes his hand over his erection ever-so-lightly, pausing for a moment to grab the outline of his length. Before Axel can begin to enjoy it, Roxas lets his hand trail down the redhead’s inner thigh.

“You’re such a tease.” Axel whines.

Roxas smirks lightly. “You like it.”

The redhead lets out a breath of amusement, closing his eyes and mumbling that yes, maybe he does. But he really wants them to be naked. Now.

He shudders lightly when Roxas brings his hand back up to his bulge, gripping Axel’s length through his boxer briefs and massaging it lightly. The redhead opens his eyes to see Roxas staring at his erection with lust-filled eyes and bites his lip. The blond is never shy to show his appreciation for Axel, and it always makes him feel slightly animalistic when he does so.

It’s the reason why he lets out a breath and growls out the blond’s name lowly. Roxas blinks, looking up at Axel in surprise for a moment before he realizes what the issue is. The blond licks his bottom lip and then bites it lightly, his hands gripping Axel’s waistband. He mumbles an apology, flickering his gaze up to meet the redhead’s and smiling sheepishly. Axel smiles back, and closes his eyes when Roxas shifts his underwear down his hips and off of his legs.

Roxas settles himself between Axel’s legs again, reaching a hand out to grip the redhead’s length and flick his wrist lazily. Axel lets out a quiet breath, feeling Roxas’ breath near his groin. After a few more seconds of teasing, Axel feels the blond lick the base of his length all the way to the top before wrapping his mouth around the head of his erection. He curls his toes in pleasure, moaning lowly as Roxas’ tongue swirls around him.

The redhead opens his eyes halfway to stare at Roxas, and clenches his jaw at the sight of him bobbing his head up and down slowly. The blond hums lowly as he licks Axel’s erection up and down, earning a gasp from the redhead. Axel reaches a hand downwards, running his fingers along the blond’s hair gently.

Roxas raises his head slowly, releasing the redhead’s length from his mouth and moving it downwards to kiss his scrotum. He continues to pump his hand up and down Axel’s wet erection as he sucks on one of the redhead’s testicles, licking the skin gently. Axel feels a heat building in his groin and moans lowly.

Roxas brings his head up again and takes in Axel’s erection until it hits the back of his throat. Axel sighs in pleasure, and then chokes out a moan when he feels Roxas push past his gag reflex and swallow the rest of him whole. He crosses his elbow over his eyes, swearing quietly and feeling his hips twitch as the blond pulls away slowly, letting out a breath before doing it again, quicker this time. Soon, Roxas is bobbing his head up and down Axel’s erection fully, deepthroating him in a steady pace.

Axel feels himself melting into a hot puddle of moans and erratic breathing, and is scared he might come shortly if things continue as they are now. So he pulls Roxas’ head up, clenching his jaw at the blond’s swollen lips curled into a lazy smirk. Axel sits up, pulling the blond next to him and rolling the shorter teen onto his back. He immediately pulls Roxas’ briefs off then kisses him again, wrapping his hand around the blond’s erection and moving it up and down in a slow rhythm.

Roxas sighs into their kiss, pushing his hips upwards to Axel. The redhead tries not to smile into their kiss, moving his hand quicker and hearing Roxas begin to whine quietly. The sound shoots straight to his groin and makes him pull away, turning to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and grabs a small bottle of lube, opening it and pouring some onto his fingers. He places the bottle on the nightstand and rolls back to Roxas. The blond pecks him on the lips before shifting to lay on his side with his back towards Axel. The redhead reaches his hand downward to his bum, trailing a lubed-up finger down his backside and over the blue-eyed boy’s entrance. He feels the slight twitch of the muscle as he does it, and leans down to kiss the blond’s shoulder.

Roxas shivers when Axel pushes his index finger in slowly, the lube helping him enter smoothly. He moans a little bit when Axel curls the digit around, pulling it out only to push it back in immediately. Roxas clenches himself around the redhead’s fingers, but Axel begins to feel him relax as the finger glides in and out of him with ease. He leans his head down to kiss Roxas on the temple as he stretches him out slowly. Soon the blond is panting, pushing his hips back towards Axel slightly as if he were silently pleading for more.

He gives Roxas light kisses along his jaw as he pushes a second finger inside of him. The blond lets out a small whine, rolling his hips slightly against Axel’s hand. The redhead exhales shakily, moving his fingers in and out of Roxas gently and curling them slightly. The blond is giving lots of short gasps, his hips twitching every now and then as Axel’s fingers explore his entrance. The redhead pushes his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, feeling the heat in his groin build as Roxas begins arching his back towards him.

When Roxas lets out a sudden low moan as the redhead’s fingers curl a certain way, Axel knows he’s found what he wants. He kisses the blond’s neck in a rush, his tongue dancing across his skin and brushing his fingers against the spot again. Roxas lets out a high, breathy moan and it gives Axel’s arms goosebumps. He has such a beautiful voice and doesn’t even realize it.

It makes him pause in his actions, raising himself over Roxas to kiss him gently. The blond kisses him back softly, his swollen lips feeling tender. Axel pants lightly as he pulls away, staring into Roxas’ lust-ridden eyes. He reaches his free hand up, smoothing his bangs away from his forehead and pecking him on the temple again before shifting himself behind the blond again. He pulls his fingers out of Roxas slowly, then inserts them in again forcefully, causing the blond to cry out quietly.

Axel moves his fingers in and out of the blond hastily, making sure that each time he pushes deep into him that he stimulates Roxas further. The blond’s moans and whines of pleasure encourage Axel to move faster, feeling his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Roxas whispers Axel’s name softly, arching his back and closing his eyes as Axel continues to finger him.

The redhead isn’t sure how much more waiting he can take, so he slides his fingers out of Roxas slowly and reaches back to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube again. He squeezes some of it onto his hand and smooths it along his erection generously, making sure he’s thoroughly covered. When it’s to his liking, he turns back onto his side, laying behind Roxas in their spooning position. Axel lines his hips up with the blond’s backside and reaches a hand out to spread one of his cheeks so he can line his erection against Roxas’ entrance.

Axel feels the blond tense up as the head of his cock pushes inside of him and pauses, rubbing his hand along the blue-eyed teen’s hip.

“You move at your own pace.” Axel murmurs, kissing the blond’s radiant spikes.

Roxas nods, resting his hand overtop of the redhead’s and breathes slowly. He’s still for a couple of seconds before he pushes his hips back against Axel, slowly taking in more of the redhead. He lets out a low cry and pauses, gulping. Axel raises his head up, kissing the blond’s temple and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. He feels Roxas’ hand on his twitch, the blond threading their fingers together and exhaling deeply.

Axel looks down between their bodies, keeping himself still as Roxas adjusts to his heat. He’s about halfway in the blond and bites his lip at the sight, closing his eyes and burying his face in Roxas’ neck. The blond lets out a breath of amusement, and Axel opens his eyes to catch a small smile across his face. The redhead blinks, the leans back down to press light kisses along his shoulder.

Soon enough Roxas is moving again, pushing himself further against Axel until his backside is against the redhead’s pelvis. The sensation causes Axel to choke out a gasp mid-kiss, and his fingers tighten against the blond’s. Roxas is silent and tense, keeping himself still and panting quietly. Axel raises his head, using his free hand to turn Roxas’ chin towards him and kissing him softly. When he pulls away he runs his thumb along the blond’s cheek.

“You okay?” The redhead asks quietly.

Roxas nods. “You can start moving.” He replies.

“Okay.” Axel murmurs, releasing the blond’s hand and trailing it along his hips. He runs it over the front of Roxas, stroking the skin and then grabbing his erection. The blue-eyed blond gasps at the touch, moaning quietly as Axel starts gyrating his hips.

The redhead moves slowly, wanting to still be gentle with Roxas as he adjusts to him. It’s not like they’ve never done this before (they do it quite often, actually), but Axel’s a well-endowed guy and Roxas is, well, _petite_ for a lack of a better word. So, he’s always careful to move cautiously, not wanting to injure the blond in any way.

Roxas is letting out breathy moans as the redhead’s hips roll against him, clenching the bed sheet tightly. He buries his face into the pillow when Axel hits him a certain way and whines lowly into it. Axel smirks at the sight, letting go of the blond’s length and runs his hands along his bum. The redhead squeezes his backside gently, glancing down at their bodies. He pulls out of Roxas slowly, narrowing his gaze at the sight and angles his hips upward. Slowly, Axel pushes himself back inside of Roxas and closing his eyes and the feeling.

The blond turns his head to the side as Axel enters him, releasing a breath and moaning Axel’s name quietly. The redhead grinds his hips against Roxas’ and bites his lips as the blond clenches his entrance around him. He grins, kissing the side of Roxas’ face as he continues to please the blond. Axel trails his hands up the blond’s body, pausing when it’s wrapped around his chest. He presses his back close against Roxas’ and kisses the back of his neck quickly.

Axel uses his grip on Roxas to steady himself as he pulls nearly all the way out of the blond before he pushes his hips forward again quickly. Roxas opens his mouth in a silent cry, but his lips are curled into a slight smile. It makes Axel’s erection twitch inside of him and he begins thrusting into the blond shallowly again, making sure to brush against his prostate with each movement.

Roxas reaches a hand behind him, resting it on Axel’s hips as they snap forwards into him repeatedly. The redhead watches him arch his back into the feeling and knows that the blond is fully used to him at this point. When Roxas arches his back like that, it’s his way of asking Axel for _more, please_. So he pulls out of the blond and rolls him onto his stomach. Roxas complies and then turns to look up at him, grinning lightly.

Axel grins back at him, leaning down to capture the blond’s lips again. He parts his lips, tangling his tongue with Roxas’ and sighs when the blond reaches up to grip at his hair. They continue to make out softly, their tongues gliding along one another’s with each kiss. Axel pulls away after some time, shifting himself to straddle Roxas with a leg on either side of him. The redhead grabs his length and lines it up against the blue-eyed blond’s entrance, pushing his hips forward and feeling himself plunge deep into Roxas with ease.

“Axel,” Roxas draws out, panting into the pillow. The redhead clenches his jaw, running his hand up the blond’s back and exhales deeply. He leans himself down just above Roxas, resting his forearms on both sides of the blond. The redhead begins rolling his hips against Roxas again, moving them in a circular motion and pushing himself deep inside of the blond. He can feel the shorter teen’s skin begin to glisten with sweat, the blond’s body becoming hotter. Axel feels himself getting hotter by the minute too, the heat in his groin continuing to build.

Roxas starts pushing his hips back against Axel in tune with the redhead’s movements, causing Axel to moan the blond’s name in a pleading tone. The redhead feels his heartbeat begin to pick up as their bodies grind together, the intimate position making his head feel fuzzy. He leans his head down next to the blond’s, and then feels Roxas grip his chin and turn his face to kiss him feverishly.

He accepts the kiss hungrily, moaning into the blond’s mouth. Their kisses are beginning to become sloppy, the two both too caught up in the feeling of the other. Axel raises himself, grabbing the blond’s hips and pulling them upwards. Roxas shifts himself to his knees with his face down in the pillow still, sighing as the new angle hits him deep.

Axel groans as he moves himself in and out of the blond slowly, loving the feeling of him in this position. He rests his hands on the blond’s hips, his thumb stroking along his bum as he thrusts into Roxas deeply. The blond is panting heavily, arching his back up towards Axel as much as he can to get more of him. The action makes the redhead growl, and he begins to pick up his pace.

He grips the blond’s hips a little tighter, and thrusts himself inside of Roxas hard in a quick movement. The blond cries out, and starts moaning lowly as Axel continues to keep his pace, his hips slapping against Roxas’ backside with every deep movement. The redhead feels a shiver shoot up his spine as Roxas clenches himself around Axel’s length.

He curses, spanking the blond lightly again and closes his eyes as the heat inside of him begins to peak. He growls lowly and pushes himself harder, feeling himself get goosebumps when Roxas moans out his name repeatedly like it’s the only word he knows. Axel’s sure if this continues for much longer, he’ll finish quickly, so he pulls out of the blond. Roxas lets out a frustrated whine and Axel ignores him, leaning down between the blond’s hips and kissing his entrance. The blond let’s out a surprised gasp and spreads his legs further, giving Axel better access.

The redhead buries his face into Roxas’ bum, running his tongue along his entrance before pushing it in. Roxas moans quietly, reaching between his legs to get himself off as Axel’s tongue continues to please him. The redhead laps at him greedily, loving the sharp gasps and surprised moans that Roxas gives him periodically.

When Axel has deemed himself safe to continue having sex, he raises his head and grabs his erection again, moving it to the blond’s entrance. Roxas turns his head back to him.

“Can I ride you?” He asks softly.

Axel gulps. He leans down to stare at the blond, pushing his sweaty hair away from his face.

“I can promise you, I’ll come in thirty seconds if you ride me.” He murmurs.

Roxas laughs quietly. “Well, now I really want to.” He says.

Axel spanks his bum lightly, kissing him on the forehead. He rolls onto his back and watches the blond crawl over top of him. Roxas reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, pouring some onto his hand and rubbing it along Axel’s cock. Then he raises himself on his knees and grabs the redhead’s length, guiding it towards his entrance.

The blond sinks himself down quickly on top of Axel, resting himself on his hips. The redhead tilts his chin up, bringing a hand to cover his mouth as he shuts his eyes in pleasure.

“Oh…fuck Roxas.” Axel moans out. He feels Roxas rest his hands against the redhead’s chest as he shifts his hips back and forth against Axel’s erection. The green-eyed teen clenches his jaw tightly, resting his free hand on Roxas’ thigh. The blond raises himself off of Axel slowly, then drops himself down on the redhead again, moaning as he does it. Axel furrows his eyebrows, groaning out as Roxas begins to ride him, his hips rolling atop the redhead and making him see stars.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t kidding in the slightest when he said he’d come in thirty seconds because the next thing he knows, his body is jerking and the corners of his eyes go fuzzy for a moment before he’s brought back to reality. Roxas is riding out his own orgasm, jerking himself off and staring at Axel with a lustful expression as he finishes. They both stare at each other in a trance, panting heavily as they catch their breath.

“Told ya.” Axel says breathlessly.

Roxas grins at him cheekily, leaning down to kiss him. “That’s okay. It was hot.”

The redhead quirks an eyebrow at him. “Yea. Coming quick during sex. _Very_ hot.” He says sarcastically.

Roxas raises himself off of Axel slowly and moves to the edge of the bed, walking to his laundry hamper to grab a used towel. He wipes himself clean and tosses the towel across the room to Axel. He catches it, wiping the excess lube and semen off of himself and then tosses the towel back to the hamper.

The blond walks back to his bed, crawling on top of Axel again. He sits on his stomach with a leg on either side of the redhead. Axel smiles as the blond runs his hands up and down his chest.

“Being able to make you feel so good you lose control. Very hot.” Roxas comments, winking at him.

Axel grins up at the blond. “I’m telling you. Magical genitals.” He says, pointing at Roxas’ crotch.

The blond rolls his eyes, scoffing slightly. “Stop saying it. It’s getting weird.”

The redhead laughs, pulling Roxas down for a kiss. “Maybe a little. How are you feeling about the upcoming test now?”

The blond smiles at him. “The efferent vessel is where lymph exits.” He repeats, tilting his head to the side. Axel chuckles, stroking a thumb along the blond’s dewy cheek. His face is flushed red and glowing, and matched with his bright blues it makes Axel think he’s never looked better than this. His heart feels so full, being here like this. In a small dorm room, the two of them together on the twin bed, tangled in sheets and pillows.

He grabs one of the blond’s hands, pressing it to his mouth. Axel kisses the digits softly, his eyes never leaving Roxas’.

“You’re gonna ace it.” The redhead says.

“You think so?” Roxas asks.

Axel nods. “I know so.”

(

Roxas does ace it.

Axel gets a B, and is impressed, considering going through Roxas’ flashcards with him was how he learned most of the material.

)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to nursing students (and nurses!). Y'all the real mvps.


End file.
